I Conquered Expedition Everest
by Makaria Lee
Summary: Ian takes Amy to Disney World to celebrate their 2nd year boyfriend-girlfriend anniversary. Unfortunately for Ian, Amy wants to rid of her rollarcoaster fear, and Expedition Everest is on her list. Post-Hunt.


**I, just like the rest of you, do not own the 39 Clues book series. I do, however, own many, many cards. :)**

"**I Conquered Expedition Everest!"**

Ele squealed.

"That sounds like an iCarly title…"

"A what?" The blond tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing, Ele." Amy laughed. She swept her brown-red hair over one shoulder and adjusted the books in her hands. "What're you doing for vacation?"

Ele grumbled about Amy not listening as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "I have to go to England to meet some friends of my parents." She stuck her tongue out.

"Now what is wrong with England?" Said a male with a (as cliché as it sounds) silky English accent.

Both girls turned around. Ele rolled her eyes when she saw the boy, Amy smiled.

"Hey Ian."

"Yeah, hey." Ele mumbled. It wasn't that she didn't like Ian; it was the way he acted when he had something for Amy. And with that disgusting (though gorgeous to Amy) grin, he had something.

Let's back-up a moment to explain.

The Clue Hunt has been over for three years; Amy and Dan were the victors, much to the rage of Isabel. They had used some of the money to get the Social Services off their backs (though it also helped that Fiske adopted them.) Beatrice was furious, naturally, but Amy and Dan knew she was somehow happy. After all, Dan wouldn't be able to destroy her precious ceramic cat collection anymore.

They moved out of their apartment, and into a giant house (called the "Doctor's Mansion" by locals, as only a doctor would have enough money to buy the house) on the outskirts of Boston. They were, however, still close enough to go to their old school – much to the dismay of Dan and delight of Amy. (But fret not, they're still sent out occasionally to complete the Madrigal Branch's mission, as some family members didn't quite think the "war" between branches had ended when the last Clue had been found.)

Only weeks after their return to school and their old lives (with the addition of much more money, power, the Doctor's Mansion, and the occasion "vacation"), something changed their semi-normal lives into déjà vu-ed lives.

_Ian Kabra_ transferred into their school. It came as a shock at first (especially to Amy), but surprisingly enough, Ian didn't bother them other than the occasional "Hullo, good-morning." After a few weeks they had adjusted to him being there. It got to the point were Ian could easily sit next to Amy at lunch without her remembering the lies he had told her.

It was as if the Hunt had never happened and they were old friends.

Soon enough Ian became Amy's partner in the school's yearbook and newspaper. People were calling them a couple behind their backs, both of them denied it (though Ian, who had a crush on Amy, was secretly pleased.) Amy especially became a bit bitter when someone asked if they were dating, though she didn't know why. Ian had even asked her out once, she had rejected him (kindly, after she had gotten over her nervous stutters) because she thought he was getting caught up in the rumors. After a while Ian was able to coax a movie date out of her, and then another a week later. Soon it was regular for them to see a movie every Saturday afternoon, and then go out for dinner.

Once, someone had bumped into Ian and spilt soda on his brand-new shirt. Right as Ian was about to start off on his signature "I'll sue you!" rant, Amy was able to convince the poor victim that it was no big deal, usher him off, and calm Ian down. It was decided that day that Amy was a miracle worker.

Soon after they shared their first (official, the one in Korea didn't exactly count as it lasted only a few micro-seconds) kiss, and the next day they were an official couple.

That was one year and fifty-one weeks ago, but who's counting?

Alright, I think we're up-to-date, so let's get back to the conversation, shall we?

Ian curved his lips—not exactly a smile, but not a smirk either. "I've got a surprise—"

"_I_ was talking to her _first_." Ele scowled.

Ian held his hands up and grumbled, "Go right ahead."

Ele scoffed. "What are you? PMS-ing?" She rolled her eyes as Amy told Ian not to talk back and that he deserved the comment.

"Go ahead, Ele. What were you saying about Everest?"

Ian's face paled significantly.

"I was _saying_, my parents took me to Disney World last week and I rode that one Everest ride. Expedition Everest, ya know?" Amy nodded. "_Well_, I rode it _eleven times in two days_! _That's_ an accomplishment." Ele nodded her head with a smug smile.

"Wow, Ele." Amy chuckled. "Did you get a t-shirt?"

"Yes, but it's too big so I can only wear it as a night-shirt." Ele's smile faded to a frown.

Amy laughed, "Poor Ele!"

"Not funny." She sighed. "Well, I'd best head off. Tell Dan I said 'hi' and sorry I couldn't see him off on the last day."

"He'll be _heartbroken_, I assure you." Amy chuckled again. "See you around."

The trio exchanged good-byes.

"Why does Ele get the week before school's out off, nevertheless going to _Disney World_ of all places." Ian was being sarcastic, Amy could tell, but she answered anyway. Just to counteract him.

"Oh, she has these family reunion things. This year just _happened_ to be at Disney World." Amy closed her locker door for the last time, took Ian's hand, and walked down the halls towards the front door. Every now-and-again the couple would say goodbye to acquaintances or others couples, but for the most part they just talked between the two of them.

"And what's with Daniel being _heartbroken_?"

"Stop being sarcastic." Amy gripped his hand tightly for a moment, as if that was his punishment. "Just because he made fun of you when we started dating, doesn't mean you can make fun of him when he and Ele start dating."

"It most certainly does. And that was a very sad attempt at punishment."

Amy agreed, so she slapped him on the shoulder. "_Anyway_, what was the surprised you wanted to tell me?"

Ian's smirk was much clearer and understandable the second time it appeared. "I'm taking you, Daniel, and Nellie to Disney World."

Amy stopped in her tracks. The words processed in her mind slowly at first, but began to quicken. "You-your _what_? Ian do-do you have any _idea_ how…how _expensive_ a trip for-for four to Disney World i-is? I mean I-I know you're-you're _rich_ and all but…"

"Expenses are nothing to a Kabra, Amy." He smirked. "I promise, it's nothing. It's like buying four bottles of water to me." He scoffed. "And here I thought you'd be more surprised at me remembering your au pair's name."

"But… I am excited, but… Why _Disney_?" Amy knit her eyebrows.

"I remembered you saying earlier in the year that you've never been." He shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice."

"_Why_ are you taking us?"

"Actually, it was originally just you and me." Ian gripped her hand and forced her to start walking again. "I figured I'd be _nice_ and allow Daniel to come, and then Nellie would be our "adult supervision"."

"Meaning you and I will be one group, and Nellie and Dan the other."

"Exactly."

Amy laughed as Ian smirked. Dan, Amy's younger brother who was a few feet away, heard his sister laughing and mocked his own fit of laughter.

"Oh, man," he faked whipping a tear, "what're we laughing about?"

"Fist of all," Amy spit out some more giggles, "Ele says she's sorry she can't see you herself on our last day."

Dan's face drooped, "What? Why not?"

"She has to go to England." Ian supplied, though this was not the correct answer (the correct would be she was late for her bus.)

Dan wrinkled his nose and glared at Ian, "Another reason to hate all things English."

"Dan!" Amy critiqued. "She also says 'hi'."

"Well that doesn't help any!" Dan threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Well," Ian cut in, "Maybe this bit of news will console you."

"What?" Dan spat, dropping his arms to his sides and hunching over.

"I'm taking you, Amy, and Nellie to Disney World for five days next week."

Dan's mouth hung open. "_Disney World_?" He finally spat.

Amy nodded.

"_Why_?"

"Originally it was just going to be me and Amy," Dan scoffed; Ian glared at him but went on, "As a second anniversary present. But, we're seventeen, and thus "illegal" without parental permission. Hence Nellie, I've already talked to her about it. She won't be missing very many classes that can't be made up, so she agreed. And you," Ian glared at Dan, "are coming because if you weren't originally, Amy would bug me until I let you. I figured I'd save everyone a few arguments."

"Smart move." The siblings agreed in unison.

"I know." Amy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cockiness.

"Well, we'd better be heading home soon, considering this came up without _any_ notice, we need to pack."

"Already done." Ian smiled smugly.

"We're leaving today?" Amy guessed.

"Yes." Ian gripped Amy's arm, as if to keep her from escaping.

"Private jet?" Dan guessed.

"Yes."

Dan shrugged, "OK by me. Let's _GO_!"

**ASTERISK-SQUIGGLE-ASTERISK**

They were almost there. Nellie had crashed hours ago, her iPod was still blaring (Amy was hoping it would run out of charge any second now.) Dan had tried to stay up, but he soon succumbed to sleep. It was just Amy and Ian (and the pilot, but they were closed off from him.) They had been talking for what seemed like hours, which in reality it was.

Ian sighed, "We should be almost there."

Amy closed her eyes and leaned on her seat, "That's great."

"Well, don't go to sleep."

"Carry me."

"I gladly would, but I don't think Daniel would appreciate it."

Amy smiled, "He's just my dweeb-of-a-brother, his opinion doesn't matter."

Ian chuckled and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"That's what I like about you," Amy mumbled tiredly. "You don't do the yawn thing. You just put your arm around my shoulders and keep it there, whether I want it there or not."

Ian smirked and leaned his head on Amy's after she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Amy yawned. She smiled when Ian didn't. "And here I thought yawns were contagious…"

"Goodnight, love." Ian whispered.

**ASTERISK-SQUIGGLE-ASTERISK**

"So, you two can go ahead and go to Magic Kingdom or wherever." Amy handed Nellie a map.

"Whatcha gonna do about Ian?" Nellie, the "parental unit", asked as she slipped her iPod into her jean shorts.

"I'll wake him up in a second. I still have some girl necessities to hide."

Dan came back in from outside, "_Okay_. I have sunscreen on now, can we _go_? Space Mountain awaits! I promised Ele I'd ride it for her a couple thousand times!"

Nellie looked back at Amy one last time. "I'm trusting you two not to do anything funny." Nellie started to walk for the door. "When did you talk to Ele?"

"Midnight, duh."

"Our time or hers?"

Amy didn't hear the answer, Nellie had shut the door.

"I feel sorry for Ele, in a way." Amy walked over to her suitcase and pulled some things out. She stood back up and looked around her and Nellie's room (Nellie, of course, refused the idea of Amy and Ian sharing a room _alone_), it was—to say the least—as big as Amy and Dan's old apartment.

"The Kabras have their own houses at Disney, of course." Ian had explained. "But don't worry; Isabel doesn't know we're here. We're using my apartment."

_Apartment._ Amy thought to herself_, I wish I could see what Ian considers a house if this is an apartment. _

Amy walked over to the restroom and placed her items in appropriate places. When she walked back to the suitcase, she noticed all her clothes (except the ones she had on now and her jammies) were still in it. She pursed her lips and said to herself, "I'll put them away later."

She closed the top to the suitcase and walked over to Ian and Dan's room (Amy loved the irony that they had to share a room, considering neither liked the other.) Amy thought Ian was still asleep, so she didn't knock. She opened the door; Ian was facing his back to her as he put on spray sunscreen on his _bare chest_.

Amy felt her face redden (she'd seen him shirtless before, they'd gone swimming together a couple times, but it was still awkward for her.) She darted her eyes to the ground, "I-Ian? I-I'm ready when-when you are…"

Ian turned and smirked. "Oh come now. It's not _that_ bad is it?"

Amy sent him a quivered glare and shut the door. She heard Ian laugh as the door _clicked_.

"Which park do you want to go to?" Ian called from behind his door.

"I was thinking Animal Kingdom, Ele says it's the best one." She replied. She pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck; instead of the regular underwear, Amy decided to put on a bikini (Nellie had secretly stolen her other swimsuit and replaced it with the demon cloths.) Amy knew better than to wear regular underwear, Animal Kingdom has a water ride. And judging by the weather forecast, she and Ian were going to ride it sometime in the day.

Amy released the cloth of her shirt when she heard Ian open the door. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "I've got a map and everything. I have the rides we _have_ to go on circled, courtesy of Ele."

"Wonderful. You're not scared of rollarcoasters are you?" Ian looked Amy straight in the eye and held her gaze.

This unnerved Amy. "We-well… I-I am… but I wanted to…to get ride of that he-here…"

Ian smiled. "Wonderful. Ready to leave?"

"I already said I was…"

"Alright, let's go catch one of the buses, then." They left the "apartment", and headed for the nearest station. They were staying at a privately owned section of the Coronado Springs Hotel, which meant the nearest bus station wasn't all that near.

When they got to the station, Amy plopped down on the bench and leaned against a wall.

"The walk wasn't _that_ bad." Ian said as he sat down next to her.

"No, but I'm storing my energy. Animal Kingdom is _huge_."

They ended up waiting fifteen minutes for a bus. "C'mon." Ian said as the bus came, he grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her up. Thankfully, their stop was one of the first in the route, so it was pretty much empty. They went straight for the back, where the air conditioner was.

"How about," Amy folded the map out, "We do Dinosaur, U.S.A. first—Ele said DINOSAUR was pretty cool—, then head over to Asia for the River Rapids and then Everest, and finish off with—"

"E-Everest?" Ian stuttered.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, is something wrong?"

"N-No. Of course not." Ian chuckled nervously.

"Okay, then… We can do whatever after that, and finish with the Safari, or re-ride whatever. Sound good?"

Ian nodded mechanically.

Amy turned in her seat to get a good look at Ian, "What's wrong? Did you forget something? Oh, God, if you forgot your key—"

"I didn't forget my key."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I promise."

Amy wasn't satisfied, but she let it go. For now.

**ASTERISK-SQUIGGLE-ASTERISK**

The line for DINOSAUR went by fairly quickly, as it was early in the morning. The briefing video was mildly entertaining, but by far the best part was when Amy pointed out that the chemical symbols for Ketchup, Mustard, and Mayonnaise were written on the side of some pipes.

(Note the sarcasm.)

"I read it online, and Ele told me where they were." Amy looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

"Lovely." He said. "Oh, look. We're almost there."

Sure enough, the poor college student asked how many were in their party, and told them to sit in row three. The cars let out fairly quickly, and in no time another attendant was asking them to check their restraints. A few moments later and they turned the corner into a brightly lit room meant to symbolize a time machine.

The ride—to say the least—was _very_ bumpy. Ian, on occasion, had to hold on the handrail they provided. Amy was giggling a little. They boy in front of Ian yelled "Cool!" whenever a dinosaur came up. His mother was holding onto his arm as if he was about to fall out of the car (that would be virtually impossible, of course, with the restraints intact.) The scientist from the briefing video (who was technically forcing all the riders to find a dinosaur for him because he was too chicken to go himself) was constantly telling the passengers which dinosaur was which, and almost got all passengers "killed" by a… Well, Ian didn't really care to remember. But the boy in front of him thought it was _awesome_. (By this point the scientist had aborted the mission because a comet was about to impact the Earth and kill all the dinosaurs—and any lingering humans.)

Ian leaned over to Amy. "What dinosaur are we looking for again?"

"An iguanodon, but we don't actually have to spot—holy crap!" Ian looked in front of him, the car momentarily stopped for the infamous picture that so many tried (and failed) to photobomb. A dinosaur that Ian could only guess was a Tyrannosaurs Rex growled at them. Ian actually smirked a bit at that one, it was _quit_… life like (considering no one really knew what a T-Rex would look like); if he had been born into another family, Ian _might've_ been afraid.

Amy was laughing at herself. She pointed ahead, "Look, the iguanodon!"

"_Iguanodon spotted."_

"_Forget the dino! We gotta get them outta there!"_ The scientist yelled at the computer located in the car. **(1)**

"Well." Amy huffed as the reentered the "time machine." "All that work for nothing, we better get our paychecks anyway."

"We're trainees, remember?" Ian smirked. "We don't _get_ paid."

The boy in front of them groaned, "Seriously?" His mother chuckled.

The riders were informed by the scientist that the iguanodon managed to make it back to the present with them, the restraints loosened, and they were set free. Ian hopped out from his seat and helped Amy out (though she really didn't need it.)

They took a moment to exam their picture. Ian was facing Amy who had her mouth open for conversation. The boy in front of them had his mouth open; his mother's eyes were wide. Everyone else had attempted a photobomb, few succeeded.

"Did you like it?" She asked as they walked towards the gift shop/exit.

"Can't say, really. It was fairly bumpy…"

Amy laughed. "Wanna get anything?" She gestured to the merchandise.

"Maybe later."

"Alright, let's go to Asia, that's where the River Rapids and Everest are."

Ian gulped involuntarily.

Amy noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Amy knit her eyebrows, "Ian Levi** (2)** Kabra, I swear—"

"Amy," Ian soothed, "I promise, it's nothing." He grabbed her hand, "What's next? The River Rapids? Come on, now. The longer we dilly-dally the longer the line will be."

"Dilly-dally? Since when do you say dilly-dally?"

"Since now." He smirked as he pulled her towards the gift shop exit.

**ASTERISK-SQUIGGLE-ASTERISK**

"Thirty-minutes." Amy announced. "Can you wait that long?"

Ian nodded. He would've waited an _hour_ if that was the time, anyway to get… Amy to be happy. _Yes, that's my initial thought,_ Ian said to himself, _for Amy to be happy. This is my present to her. So she has to be happy._

They amused themselves with a game of twenty-questions.

"Your favorite date we've been on." Amy asked.

Ian pondered. "I rather like the one where you finally gathered the nerve to kiss me back for more then five seconds."

She smacked him on the chest, "_I_ like them all."

"And you call me cliché."

She smacked him again.

"My turned." Ian rubbed his chin as he thought of a question. "Do you ever want to throw Daniel out the window?"

Amy giggled. "_All_ the time. But I never do. Because he's my brother and I'd be charged with murder."

Ian smirked. "One of the things I would _adore_ to do to Natalie is pretend I've burnt one of her cashmere sweaters."

"Why not actually burn it?"

"As much as we pretend to hate each other, we actually don't. It's quite like you and Daniel."

"Alright, why are you—" Amy's pocket buzzed once. She pulled out her phone; someone had sent her a text. She pressed the "view" button:

_From: Ele_

_Where are you?_

Amy opened her keyboard (she couldn't _stand_ old fashioned texting, she _needed_ a full keyboard) and texted back: _In line for River Rapids_. Instead of putting the phone back in her pocket, Amy held it in her hand.

"Ok, why are you so hesitant on joining show choir? For God's sake you can sing _Dream On_ without stopping! You can even sing the high-note near the end…"

"_Dream On_ is a relatively easy song." Ian crossed his arms. "And it's not really a high-note. You've heard the original, correct? It's somewhat like a screamo line…"

"All the guys in our show choir wouldn't _dare_ sing _Dream On_. And, yes, I've heard the original. And is that an insult?"

"It does sound like one doesn't it? It wasn't intended as an insult, if that's what you're asking."

_Buzzz_.

_From: Ele_

_Sweet. I hope Ian gets soaked, lol._

Amy laughed. "Ele wants you to get soaked."

"How nice of her." Ian mumbled as he told the attendant there were two people in their party.

Amy clicked her phone into lock and placed it in the backpack they had. She did as the second attendant said and sat down next to Ian. She buckled in as Ian placed his electronics in the backpack and then into the "water-proof holding center". Another family entered and did the same.

"Momma are we gonna get soaked?" The youngest daughter asked.

"Maybe. Depends on if we're lucky." The girl smiled at her mother's answer.

A few seconds of silence and making sure all loose items were safe in the "water-proof holding center" and: "Hi! My name's Georgia**(3)**!" The little girl, probably eight, introduced herself to Amy.

Amy smiled at her, "H-hi! I'm Amy."

"You have pretty hair, Amy."

"Thank you, I like your shirt." It wasn't a lie. Georgia was wearing a princess Aurora t-shirt, something Amy would've most definitely liked when she was younger.

Georgia smiled brightly. "My daddy got it for me just yesterday!" Georgia noticed Ian. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked in a whisper.

Amy giggled. "Yeah."

"Is he mean?" Georgia's eye widened.

Amy smiled, "He can be, occasionally. But he doesn't mean to be."

"Okay!" Georgia began to swing her legs back-and-forth.

The boat (that's the best word to describe it really) lurched out of the controlled path and headed for a large-somewhat-steep hill.

"Oh my God!" Georgia shouted. She repeated it multiple times.

Georgia's mother smiled apologetically at Amy, "She doesn't get out much."

Amy smiled. "That's okay; it's my first time at Disney."

"Really?"

Amy nodded.

"Oh my God!" Georgia screamed louder as they descended… a foot. Or maybe it was the giant geyser that caused her startled screeched.

It was as if Ele were clairvoyant (Amy knew Ele had shown the signs of such an ability multiple times), because Ian was in the perfect position—as was the man Amy could only assume was Georgia's brother. Amy however, only got her right side soaked.

Ian shook his head. "Great, great just." He grumbled.

Georgia laughed, "You got soaked!" She exclaimed.

Amy dipped her hand into the water and splashed Georgia, "Hey!" She shouted.

Amy laughed as Georgia did the same.

"Hey!" Ian shouted playfully. "Only _I _get to do that!" He smiled as Georgia laughed.

The "boat" bumped into land. They neared a deforestation site, a fire had erupted. A _real_ fire, though it was still part of the ride. It was fairly close—you could feel the flames.

"OH MY GOD!" Guess who—Georgia screamed as they went down an actual steep slope. This time, Georgia got soaked, but Ian still managed to get some drizzle on him.

Amy was still half-'n'-half** (4)**.

Georgia's breath was labored (obviously faked, however). "That. Was. Awesome!" She screeched. A few more drizzles of water hit the riders as they neared the exit.

"That was eventful." Ian said as they exited.

"Oh, quiet. It's meant so little kids can ride and people can cool off."

Ian turned to converse with Amy face-to-face. "Whatev…er…" Ian mentally slapped himself. Though really it did nothing. Amy's _entire_ right side was drenched, while her left was virtually dry. He could easy see the gentle curve of…_Stop thinking!_ He yelled at himself.

"…there." Amy pointed in a seemingly random direction. "Let's go." She grabbed Ian's arm and dragged him the direction. They walked for a few minutes before Ian regained control of his mind (it wasn't that he'd never thought of Amy like that before [he had hormones like every other teenaged boy], it was that there was _visual evidence_ right in front… He lost his ability to think again.)

"The wait's ten minutes." Amy dragged Ian into the line and stopped near a temple-like structure. Multiple bells were hanging from the ceiling.

Amy waved her hand in front of Ian's face at point blank. "You're not getting sick are you? You're face is pretty red…"

"What? Oh, n-no. I'm fine."

The wait for the ride was probably the most excruciating part. Ian recalled Amy saying it was ten minutes. It obviously hadn't been updated. Ian found himself nervously fiddling the hem of his shirt, his phone, wallet, and anything else he could get his hands on—he even began to braid Amy's hair at some point.

Amy didn't seem fazed at all by the gargantuan hill leading to the top of a smaller (yet still rather large) scale of the world's tallest mountain. If she was she certainly was an expert at hiding it. Or maybe her constant attempt at small talk was her way of coping with nervousness?

Ugh, this emotion was FLO. What would Vikram do? Probably go through the entire coaster dead-panned.

Amy reached up and rang one of the many bells.

_Clang_.

Ian scoffed. "That was girlish." He reached up and rang a bell.

_Cling_. **(5)**

"Oh the irony." Amy said before bursting into laughter.

Ian blushed— whether it was embarrassment or the fact that Amy was still rather wet from the River Rapids ride, Ian would rather not elaborate

The line moved. Now they were positioned a few feet away from a door. Amy leaned over the railing. "Wow." She breathed. "There are a lot of coins down there."

Ian leaned on his arm. Sure enough there were thousands of US coins (among other currencies, but the majority was US), even dollars. Ian chuckled when he noticed there were also many of those animal-shaped rubber bracelets.

Amy tugged on his arm, the line was moving again. They walked through the door and into an air-conditioned room.

"Thank God." Amy breathed as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Amen." The man in front of Amy replied. They shared a laugh.

They (meaning the riders) seemed to be in a storeroom (obviously a fake one for the ride.) There was a picture of two Hindu gods on one wall, and when you rounded the corner there was another brightly colored picture of two more Hindu gods. That was it for color; everything else was faded and covered in dust. On one wall were cans of various food items, on others there was climbing gear.

"Dan would love this." Amy stated. "He'd probably try to collect some of it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ian mumbled. "Knowing him."

Amy gave him a look, like: that-better-not-be-an-insult.

They rounded another corner, and entered a museum-like room. Ian swiftly grabbed Amy's hand, so he wouldn't lose her.

"Some of it's real." She stated. "But some of the Yeti stuff is faked for the ride—or so I've heard."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Ian glanced at the items in the case, whereas Amy actually took time to skim the descriptions. She seemed especially intrigued by the multiple books they had set up in one case. Up ahead was a fake campsite that had been "attacked" by a Yeti. After that, some animals you might find with the animal's description and scientific name.

Ian was getting bored with this, but Amy was interested (and the line was slow-moving) so he bore with it.

They passed by some animal masks, different ways to get DNA from and safely capture animals, some theories about what the Yeti may be, and a "Yeti footprint" cast. Then, after what seemed like hours of waiting, they could finally see the car. Unfortunately, they were no longer in air conditioning, and seeing the doom-car only made Ian more nervous.

An announcement played, telling the Everest climbers to place loose belongings in the bags provided on the cars and all the other safety regulations for the ride.

"Are you really scared about getting on?" Amy asked when she noticed Ian's significantly paler face.

_Caught!_

"Is it because it's Everest themed?"

Ian could only nod.

Amy smiled. "I was with you on Everest and saved your butt then, I'm with you now. I'll save it again if anything happens.

Ian smirked, though it was noticeably affected by his nervousness. "I believe that is supposed to be the male's line."

"You sexist." But she smiled her shy, little happy smile that Ian loved almost as much as her nervous stutter.

"How many?" The attendant asked.

"Two." Amy replied as she involuntarily held a peace-sign.

"Row seventeen."

Amy made a grab for Ian's hand and pulled him to the row before he could request the chicken exit. "Oh, good." She said. "Ele said the back was the best place."

"Ele is an adrenaline junkie." Ian gulped.

"I know." She smiled again, but this one was more evil than shy and happy.

Amy moved ahead as the father-daughter combo in front of them sat in the car. "They move pretty fast." She assured. "The next one's right over there, see?" She pointed to the car (which incidentally was designed to look like a train) as it began to move towards them.

The gates opened and Amy moved in. _This is it_, Ian thought to himself, _do it for Amy._ He sat down in the seat and forced the bar down as far as it would go.

Amy held out her hand; Ian gripped it hard, but Amy didn't flinch or wince.

The train lurched to a start.

**ASTERISK-SQUIGGLE-ASTERISK**

The first small hill and the bit of track after it was fun.

After that was the big hill. Amy closed her eyes tightly when they left the temple-like cover. "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." She mumbled.

"Great." Ian grumbled. "My moral support is scared."

She laughed, but continued.

They curved down a small hill (if it could even be called that) and into the mountain. A few people hooped and hollered, as if it were actually exciting.

The train stopped in front of broken track. The people at the front leaned up in their seats to try and find their hotels from the view.

"What now?"

"Backwards." Just as Amy spoke the word they began to move in the direction. Every time they dipped down lower Ian's grip on Amy's hand tightened. But when they shot-up the hill (which at the time almost felt like 90 degrees) backwards, Ian let out an involuntary scream. By this time Amy was screaming with joy. If he weren't so distracted, Ian would've said, "Scared of rollarcoasters now are you?" But he was busy catching his breath as the tracks were again being switched and the car was stopped.

A shadow-puppet type of scene of a Yeti tearing apart the tracks played.

"The camera's right up there!" Amy pointed to a blotch of white in the black cavern.

"How do you know?" The car started back up.

"Ele told me—AHHHHH!" Amy screamed.

Ian joined her (he tried to tell himself later that it was, as it had been before, involuntary.)

The drop was harsh. Amy had her right hand up (the other was held by Ian), Ian's were down. Amy was laughing, Ian was screaming—he wasn't quit certain at this point if it was joy or terror. The g-force was _immense_; Ian could only put his hands up half-way for a few seconds without them being forced back down, whereas Amy _couldn't_ put her right hand down as it was already up.

"I feel like Wonder Woman!" Amy screamed with a smile (at least Ian assumed it was Amy.)

"Hi Wonder Woman, I'm Superman** (6)**!" The teenager in the seat in front of Amy replied as the entered the mountain once again.

They went down another hill, and another. And that's when it finally appeared.

The Yeti.

It was an animatronic, that was easy enough to tell. The thing that forced a "yelp!" from Amy and wide eyes from Ian was that one of its hands (paws?) looked as if it were about to grabbed you right out of the train.

One final hill and they slowed to a rough stop. They stayed a few seconds, and then moved to the platform. Once they were rudely halted to a stop (Ian was sure he would bruise in his midsection), the bars lifted up and release the victims.

Ian immediately shot from his seat and ran into the photo-pickup/gift-shop. He leaned against one of the doors and attempted to catch his breath.

"Don't run off like that!" Amy warned. "It's easy to get lost here." Amy waited for a response. When she didn't get one, she continued. "So, now you've conquered Everest twice and are living to tell _both_ tales. Any words?" Amy held her hand to Ian's mouth as if she held a microphone.

"Do you think I could do it a third?"

**1-This probably isn't the exact dialogue of the ride; I haven't been on it in a while. It's pretty close though. :)**

**2-Levi. I used a cool little site to get Ian's middle name. What you do is you enter the last name of the kid (it's supposed to be used as a name generator for expecting parents, xD) and the baby's gender, and it gives you names. I picked out the first four middle names (Timothy, Levi, Dennis, and James) and out of those I thought Ian Levi Kabra sounded the nicest. Thus his middle name.**

**3-Georgia is based off of a little girl I had the pleasure of meeting at my third trip to Disney with my grandma (on the Kali River Rapids, ha-ha). Her real name was either Grace or Georgia; I thought I would get spammed if I named her Grace so I picked Georgia. (Note: Georgia can be whatever race you want, but she's meant to be African American, as that's the race of the "Georgia" I met. [Sorry if that sounds racist D: , I don't mean for it to.])**

**4-This happened to me on my fourth trip. No joke.**

**5-By now you've probably guessed that Ian and Amy's adventures are based on my own—and you'd be right. This happened to me (I was Amy) and my macho-man father (Ian)**

**6-Again, another thing my dad and I did on this ride. :)**

**On another note, like Ele, I rode Everest eleven times in two days (It's kinda funny actually. The first day I rode it seven times—seven is the sacred number to Apollo. Then, at the end of the second day, we rode it an accumulative eleven times—which is Hermes's sacred number. Hermes is my second favorite Greek god. :) There were a lot of coincidental instances somewhat like this on my last trip.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first 39 Clues fanfic. Feedback is appreciated. Sorry for any grammatically errors or OOCness.**

**~Kona-chan**


End file.
